GreatVision Song Contest 5
This contest was the fourth competition of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the fifth contest of the Great Song Contest. Great Song Contest 5 was the 5th edition of this contest. After Ellie Goulding's win in the 4th Great Song Contest with Their song "Love Me Like You Do", it reaches 131 points. The Contest move to . So far Thirdty-two countries have confirmed their participation in the competition. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Five '''countries return to the Contest so far, these are , , , and after a one edition break. At the moment '''three Countries debut in this edition, these countries are , and . At the moment two countries withdraw from the Contest, these countries are und . Location ' ' Gibraltar 'is a British overseas territory at the southern end of the peninsula on leberian antrance of the Mediterranean. It has an area of 6.0 km² (2.3sq mi) and shares its northern border with the province of Cadiz in Andalusia, Spain. The Rock of Gibratar is the main symbol of the region. At its a densely populated urban area, home to almost 30,000 Gibraltarians and other nationalities. Gibraltar governs its own affairs, although some powers such as defense and external relations, remain the responsibility of the British government. Venue ' ''' '''Gibraltar International Airport or '''North Front Airport '''is the civilian airport that serves the British overseas territory of Gibraltar. The passage through the Department of Defense is one for use by the Royal Air Force as RAF Gibraltar. Civilian operators use the civilian terminal operated. National Air Services Taffic keep the contract for the provision of air navigation services at the airport. In 2013 the airport handled 383,876 passengers and 351,867 kg freight on 3,564 total flights. Although located in Gibraltar, the airport also by people who used to or from the neighboring parts of southern Spain, such as the Costa del Sol or the Campo de Gibraltar. Confirmed Participation Here you will find a list of countries whose intention to have Their shown to participate in the 5th edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. All members of the GBU can participate in GreatVision Song Contest, Returning Artist Semi Final Participants Here you will find a list of countries that participate in one or two semi-final(s). In which half in the semifinal(s), these countries will take part, will decide in a semi-final allocation draw. All Participants must be send thier entries until the 30th June 2015. Grand Final Participants The following is a list of the countries that they are automatically qualified for the final, the winner from the last edition will be the first member of the Big 3, the other two countries are the two best contries of the last edition. ¹ because of the withdraw of Estonia, the actually reached the 3rd place in the last edition, the Czech Republic is the thrid member of the Big 3 because they reached the next best place to Estonia, the 4th Place. Other Countries withdraw participation * On 14 June 2015, the Armenian Broadcaster ARMTV annouced their withdraw, because the Head of Delegation annouced to change his country to Poland, so Armenia withdraw as a participant so far * will not return to the Contest, because this country withdraw as a member from the GBU and don't have the right to participate * On 13 June 2015, the Estonian Broadcaster EER annouced their withdraw, because the Head of Delegation annouced to change his country to France, so Estonia withdraw as a participant so far * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation change his country * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation change his country * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation withdraw from Contest * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation change his country Semi Final Allocation Draw The Allocation draw will be held on for the running order for the semi-finals or Grand Final. The BIG 3 will first drawn to a radom spotS in the Grand Final. After that remaining other Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Semi - or Grand Final(s) Semi Final Semi Final 1 The Semi Final will have 15 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. *Extra vote: , & Semi Final 2 The Semi Final will have 15 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. *Extra vote: , & Grand Final This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. National Selection